Beat of my Heart
by Zaerith Vrinn
Summary: Contains Spoilers for AWE, How I think the movie should have ended, DavyCalypso


Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates or any of its characters, if I did, the clip at the end of the credits would have been THIS

Warnings: Spoilers for At Worlds End, Davy/Calypso

Author's note: As I write this, I JUST saw AWE and I found myself, though I thoroughly enjoyed the movie, a little disappointed at certain aspects, this fic here presents a scene in the movie I would have changed if I could have made the movie (I'm also listening to DJ's theme)

Beat of My Heart

Davy Jones knew his life (if that's what it could be called) was at it's end as a sharp pain pierced his heart, though it was not in his body it felt the same as he would have presumed it would if it had been in his body. He uttered a short cry as he began to slip. He didn't try to catch himself, what would the point have been? He fell. "Cal…yp…so…" he uttered with great difficulty sure his final words would never make it out of his mouth let alone reach her ears. _I love you and_…

As though all she needed was to hear his thoughts Calypso herself burst from the maelstrom to catch the monster she loved as his tentacles withered away and he once again had the face of a man.

"Davy… Oh Davy Jones…" She whimpered tears rolling down her cheeks and onto his. The water engulfed them both as she held onto him, the salt of her tears mixing and getting lost in the salt of the sea. Her next words were the same as his final thoughts.

"Please forgive me my love"

The first thing he could remember was the sound of water on the shore. Slowly other things came together in his mind. The smell of salt came first, next the sound of gulls screeching out to others then the sound of their wings as they passed over him. After that he was aware of his own breathing and warmth cuddled into his side. Slowly and (much to his annoyance) with a great deal of trouble he opened his eyes.

Davy Jones was lying on a white sandy beach and lying at his side, arms wrapped around him, was Calypso. He was momentarily surprised and tried to sit up, but he fell backward causing the woman next to him to jump and let go of him. He felt strange, _heavy_.

"Davy?" Calypso whispered. "Are you awake? Okay?"

With more difficulty than he would have liked he whispered an answer and then somehow managed to make himself sit up. "Calypso..?" he half asked half choked.

"Yes?" She answered concern filing her voice.

"I feel… odd… like something was just dropped onto my chest…" he replied and then began to cough. He put up a hand to cover his mouth and almost instantly pulled it back, finding instead of the tentacles he had grown used to over the years; hair and a hand that had no slime covering it. He looked to Calypso questioningly.

She smiled, the sight made him quiver in pleasure, "It seems a heart is a heavier burden that ya remember Davy Jones." Her answer made him straighten up.

"A… a heart?" Calypso's smile grew wider.

"I cannot bring a person back from 'de land of 'de dead if dey is not whole." She said placing his hand onto his chest so that he could feel the rhythm that danced underneath his fingers. He found himself excited to feel that familiar pulse, but something about what she had said bothered him.

"What do ye mean 'land of the dead'?" he asked, though his fragmented memories started to piece together what had happened starting where he had asked William Turner if he feared death and Sparrow asking if he did. "They didn't-"

Calypso nodded cutting him off, and buried her head into his chest. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. He put a hand on her shoulder. There was silence between them for a few precious moments that Davy wished could have lasted forever.

"Was it true?" she asked suddenly breaking the silence.

"Hm?"

"What William said? Where you really de one who told de brethren court how ta bind me in a mortal form?" she asked her voice quivered as the words came slowly out of her mouth.

Davy froze. He didn't want to answer that. Not now, he wanted to hold her for just a few moments longer, but his heart told him now or lose her forever. Damn heart, why didn't she just make it beat again and leave it somewhere for him to find?

He wanted to cry as he told her it was true. He told her that how his pain led him to his betrayal and how terrible he had felt after he learned that they had actually sealed her away. He told her of the many lonely years he had spent in agony over what she had done to him and what he had done to her, and the countless hours he spent at the organ on his ship pondering whose betrayal had been worse hers or his. He could have gone on for several more minutes when he was silenced by her lips connecting with his.

Part of him wanted to pull her closer and act as if that the day she hadn't been there when she said she would had not happened, to pretend that _this_ was that day, but the other part of him wanted to push her away, fearing that he'd only end up with his heart in a box again. Before he could make a decision, however, Calypso drew back tears flowing down her face.

She leaned her head against his chest again listening to the heart beating once again in its proper place. "I'm sorry Davy, what I did to you was worse." She looked him square in the face as he let his own tear spill over his eyelids, "You never would have hurt me if I hadn't hurt you first…" She began to sob and he laid his lips on hers.

"Easy now Calypso, its over now isn't it?" he said when he pulled back, "Can't we act like it?"

Calypso smiled and threw her arms around his shoulders, "Yes, lets."

Davy hugged her in return and then glanced at his surroundings again thinking he should at least know where they were. Isla de Cruces. He had to bite his tounge to keep himself from saying something immature like 'home again home again', which he was certain he'd regret later.

Calypso let him go, and stood up, "Come," she said smiling and Davy was hardly amused to find that she didn't _**look**_ like she just been crying.

He stood up, he was a bit dizzy and felt light headed but where his mistress went he would follow, "Where?"

Calypso giggled, "I didn't tell ya did I?" She placed her hand over her mouth and giggled into it. " Its been ten years, and Mrs. Turner has been faithful to her husband so, I'm allowing William to stay with his wife and son. We're going to get your ship back."

Davy grunted in anyoannce hearing that the whelp was the captain of _his_ ship, but thanked Calypso for the chance to get it back, when another thought came to mind. "How will we get there?"

Calypso's smile faded suddenly, "Promise not to be mad?" She asked almost fearfuly.

Davy was taken back by her tone, "…I promise, why would I be mad?"

Calypso turned around and led him around the island untill a ship came into view, a pure black one. On the beach waiting for them with his back turned was a man Davy was _**not**_ happy to see. He shot Calypso a glance of utter annoyance and she giggled nervously at him. Davy Jones wettened his lips with his tounge putting them together to produce a distinct popping noise as the man before them turned to face them.

"Oi mates! The immortal Jack Sparrow and his crew at your service!" Jack piped hecticly.

END

Author's End notes: This is how I would have liked Pirates of the Caribbean to have ended. What do you think? I might do more fanfics like this one, with alternate versions of scenes in the movie that disappointed me. And once again I'd like to thank my vulture of an editor for her help (If you are going to stare over my shoulder, do it QUEITLY! I can't concentrate with you…..Hey! Cut that out!)


End file.
